


A sight that reminds me of you

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: Sight [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto being gay for his husband, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Bokuto loves to rememeber and talk about every single detail that has to do with his lover, Akaashi. Of course in that day, nothing changed and he could only savor Akaashi's beauty.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Sight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A sight that reminds me of you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paisagem que me lembra você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047673) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> So, this is my first time posting something in english, I hope you can understand ;;'  
> Enjoy~

There he was enjoying a view that he had never seen in his life before. His eyes glinted at the vibrant colors  present in that place, sailing through the blue sky so distinct from the blue of the sea which made the gentle waves that peacefully beat at the slightly orange sand. Bokuto was so happy to be able to feel the texture of the sand under his feet bringing a relaxing feeling of tranquility to his body. He had not even realized when he had started walking until the first waves touched his body, which made him open a huge smile. He was loving all of these new sensations and, above all, that shade of sea blue, sometimes greenish, that reminded him of his lover’s eyes.

Bokuto heard his name being called by that melodic and smooth voice, a velvety sound  that made  him turn around so he could see that other miraculous sight. His short soft black hair swayed calmly with the breeze that came from the sea. His green-bluish eyes shone at the same time that they served as a mirror, reflecting  all that Bokuto could  no longer look at and, especially, himself. How he loved to lose himself in those eyes so indefinite, and yet so expressive.

His husband’s pale skin was gaining color and becoming slightly tanned, which delighted him. That body, to him, was perfect, and how Bokuto loved to immaculate it every night, delighting in all the sounds coming from those wonderful lips, filled with words and sweet sounds that drove him crazy and made him want more.

His toned arms and legs too, how he had fun exploring all those parts whenever he could, loving each word that came out of that delicious mouth. He could be with or without clothes, and he would still remain the most beautiful person on Earth to Bokuto, that wouldn’t change in any moment.

Bokuto could finally shout to the seven seas that that man belonged to him, and he would certainly do that, after all, it wasn’t every day that he traveled on his honeymoon. Bokuto couldn’t go a day without emphasizing how beautiful his man was to him, his reason for living and his infinite happiness.

Bokuto felt intoxicated with everything  that Akaashi could do to him .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it


End file.
